Love, Life, and Lavender Fur
by Lexi Kitsune
Summary: Ok, this is about Numbuh 2 and his pet. Numbuh 2's love for his dear animal is stronger than most. If you hate rio, don't worry, she'll be dead later. 2OC


Numbuh 2's B-day  
Numbuh Two awoke slowly, despite the small fox-like creature jumping on his  
stomach, yelling, "Get UP, Numbuh Two! It's your birthday! Wake up!" Numbuh  
2 smiled slightly. His little apprentice was so hyper today... he could  
tell she was excited. Rio looked like a sweet little fox pup, only she had  
mostly purple fur, pink chest fur, and white fur all over her cute little  
face. To go with that, her eyes were a lovely light green, that seemed to  
sparkle in the morning light. Her cute little smile, her cute, white tipped  
tail, her cute, tiny nose. even her claws were cute. "Why are you so  
cheerful, Rio? Calm down!" She stopped bouncing, and gave that adorable  
giggle, sending chills down Numbuh 2's spine. He remembered, how she had  
turned herself temporarily human so she could go to the dance with him. She  
was so beautiful. A complete dream girl. Ralphie, her big brother, almost  
murdered him after.He shook the thoughts from his head, and realized that  
Rio, his dear pet and apprentice, was carrying him down the hall to the  
kitchen, IN HIS PAJAMAS! "Rio!" He cried. "Put me down! I can walk by  
myself!" Rio just grinned. "Why?" Numbuh 2 moaned. He knew this trick. She  
would keep on saying 'why' until the person she was talking to went crazy.  
He had learned the best thing he could do is not answer her. He let himself  
get carried to the kitchen. When they reached the door, Rio said, "Close  
your eyes, Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 2 did so, and seconds later, he felt himself  
being set into a chair. "Open!" laughed Rio. He did, and was amazed. Rio  
had laden the table with every breakfast food imaginable. In the middle was  
a plate 2 feet high stacked with, his favorite, Blueberry and Walnut  
waffles. "See?" Squealed Rio. "2 feet high, and you're Numbuh 2!" then she  
laughed happily. "I. Rio. Thank you so much!" Numbuh 2 scooped Rio into his  
arms, hugging her with a cheerful look on his face, and his face in her  
fur. She laughed, and said, "Numbuh 2 happy?" He gave a Rainbow Monkey  
grin. "Numbuh 2 VERY happy!" She grinned. "There's still more! But eat  
first! Then, your presents!" He happily complied. After he was done, he saw  
Rio was carrying a 2-foot pile of presents for him. She was also dragging  
the KND and her 9 brothers and sisters behind her. "Put me down, you little  
muskrat, or am I going to have to hurt you?" growled Mary, one of Rio's 4  
sisters. Mackenzie, another one of Rio's sisters, said, "Oh, leave her  
alone. She only wants us all to be here when Numbuh 2 opens his presents.  
Right, Jessica?" Numbuh 2 went into his dream state, as the picture of Rio  
as a human filled his mind. As a human, she was known as Jessica Amanda  
Randall. Long red hair, that curled as it fell. Big green eyes that seemed  
to shine even in the dark. Her costume, which is a purple tank top and a  
skirt, fitting her perfectly. That tail. TAIL? He came out of his state to  
see a purple white tipped tail waving in front of his face. "Numbuh 2? Are  
you ok? Mary, is he having a seizure?" He realized Rio was sitting on his  
head, and waving her tail around like a flag in front of his face. He noted  
she sounded worried. Mary rolled her eyes. "Yea, I'm ok. Don't worry. I'm  
fine." He answered with a chuckle. He carefully took Rio off his head, and  
he was about to set her on his lap, when he realized a present was there.  
She leaped out of his grip, and landed gracefully on the floor. "That one's  
from me! Open!" squealed Rio. Numbuh 2 did, and almost fell off the chair  
in shock. "The new Yipper complete action set with plane engine?!? HOW?!?"  
She laughed. "My daddy's a millionaire, silly! It was easy!" Numbuh 2 was  
still in shock. " But this cost at least 150,000,000!" She smiled happily  
and replied, "So? No problem there!" Numbuh 2 finished his presents, and by  
the time he was finished setting up the Yipper set, it was time for dinner.  
Rio made a delicious dinner of turkey, and mashed potatoes and no veggies.  
By the time he was done, it was time for bed. Numbuh 2 thought about what  
would make that day perfect. and figured it out.  
  
Rio yawned, trotting toward her home in the old prototype of the  
M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O. She walked in, and the light switch wasn't working.  
"Huh, thought I fixed that the other day." She looked closer, and saw that  
the wires were all ripped out. She smiled. Numbuh 2 would occasionally do  
that because he liked to surprise her. She didn't mind putting them back in  
again. Then, with shock, she felt a pair of strong arms hug her gently from  
behind. One arm slipped to her waist, and the other pinned her paws behind  
her back. She smiled shyly in the twilight, easily figuring out who was  
holding her so. The only one who would dare to hold her so. "Hello Master!"  
She sang in her usual cheerful voice, trying to be angelic, but it wasn't  
easy to act like that when her crush was breathing down her neck. She heard  
a clang, and she guessed Numbuh 2 had kicked the metallic door shut behind  
them, leaving them in the dark. "Can you.do something for me, Rio?" Numbuh  
2 whispered in his 'cool' voice, squeezing her tighter, and nuzzling her  
neck with his helmet off. Her breath became heavy, and she tensed at the  
feel of his hair on her neck. "What's that, Hoagie?" She squeaked, not able  
to move since Numbuh 2 was holding her in such a way. She would only call  
Numbuh 2 by his real name when they were alone. He smiled. He knew his  
advances were working. He very slowly pulled Rio onto his lap, pinning her  
down to his chest with one arm, and stroking her ears, causing her to  
shiver. "Can you. dance with me? You know, in your human form? I'd love to,  
since you are so light on your feet." She barely dared to nod. "Of course I  
will, Hoagie." He smiled at her. He squeezed her gently, whispering into  
her hair, "That is, if you want to." as he torturously ran his fingers down  
her small, fuzzy body, just barely touching her. She gave an involuntary  
shudder, and said, "No, I. I've been wanting. to dance with you  
again.Hoagie." She lowered her head, her cheeks turning a bright pink. He  
heard the truth in her voice, slightly shocked. He was the doofus. Didn't  
that make him clumsy? " You. I think about that a lot... Dancing with you.  
You. dance like. like an angel." She stood, and transformed into the  
beautiful Jessica Amanda Randall. First, she touched a button, that set off  
slowly moving party lights. Then she pushed the play button on her CD  
player. A pretty melody played softly from the black machine. He stood from  
his kneeling position, grinning, and carefully held her hand in his. He  
also placed his other hand on her waist, and felt the gentle, happy shudder  
that went through her. She settled her cheek on his shoulder, and rested  
her hands on his shoulders, too. With a shiver, she felt Numbuh 2 settle  
both his arms around her waist, pinning her close to him. She pulled her  
head up and stared up into Numbuh 2's face. Numbuh 2 glanced down at her,  
and with a burst of courage, he pressed her lips to his. She smiled and  
kissed back. He had changed slightly since she had met him. To her, he was  
never a doofus, or a butterball, or a dork. To her, he was a slightly  
muscular boy, with adorable baby blue eyes, and shining brown hair. To her,  
he was never overweight, or shortsighted, or anything. Right now, he had  
shed his helmet and goggles, showing his intense blue eyes and brown shiny  
hair that fell mysteriously in his eyes. To her, He was a cute, strong, and  
brave 10-year-old. 'Keep your body-builder super-models. Hoagie .P.  
Gilligan Jr. is enough for me!' she thought happily. Finally, Numbuh 2 got  
tired. They both sat down on Jessica's bed, and since Numbuh 2 didn't feel  
like letting go of Jessica, she ended up on his lap. She blushed, and since  
she knew he didn't let go for a reason, she stayed there. He nuzzled her  
neck, and she went rigid, head bowed. " I guess I better go." mumbled  
Numbuh 2. Jessica's head jolted up, and she cried, "No! Please don't go!"  
He grinned and raised an eyebrow. She blushed. "W-well, what I meant is.  
I'd love it if you would stay in my room tonight." Numbuh 2 smiled, and  
said, "My pleasure." Both curled up together. Then, she planted a warm kiss  
on his cheek. Then Numbuh 2 heard Jessica giggle. " What?" He asked,  
confused. She smiled, and answered, " If Ralphie knew you were in here."  
She trailed off, but he finished. "He would kill me!" Numbuh 2 moved to get  
up, but Jessica grabbed his wrist. "Please! Stay and talk to me. Please."  
She begged. Numbuh 2 smiled gently down at her, and for the rest of the  
night, they cuddled in a heap.  
  
OK! You ppl did not like 2/5 (I love it) But I think you'd like this!  
Review, ppl! Oh yea, and author of Love Hurts? Finish it! Totally rockin'! 


End file.
